


*Insert Funny Title*

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Nonbinary Character, Other, im sorry this is very short it was for a friend dont blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was, as some like to put it, Royally Screwed</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Insert Funny Title*

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was just a short drabble for a friend blame them not me

Looking back on it, all of this started thanks to six words. Six words asked because of a misunderstanding between friends and little bit of baby talk.

"You do realize I'm twenty, right?"

Those words uttered by Frisk, in the midst of a conversation was what was getting Sans so high strung right now. He couldn't stop thinking about it. All this time, everyone thought they were, like, 10 or 12, but no, they were 20 freaking years old. That meant they were only five years younger than Sans and one year younger than Papyrus. That meant they were legal!

No. No stop that train of thought right there. Sans shouldn't be thinking about it like that. So what if it's socially acceptable if they date? So what, it's not like they would actually do it, I mean Frisk is totally not romantically or sexually interested in Sans at all. Stop thinking about it.

Who is Sans kidding, he can't stop. Not since he found out and it makes him so frustrated! Frisk has never showed interest in anyone, so what makes him think that he's special?

Oh great here comes Frisk. Calm down Sans, they're not a mind reader, they're just a human. That's right, a human! Humans and skeletons can't date, that's weird.

Oh wait they’re talking, Sans might want to pay attention.

"-ome advice, maybe?" Shit he didn't get any of that.

"Maybe if you explain you situation a lil better, I can help a buddy out," Sans shrugged and hoped that it would make sense in the conversation.

"Okay, so I kind of like a monster that's a little older than I am, but I'm not sure if they like me too or if they just see me as a friend or something," Frisk but their lip and wrung their hands, obviously nervous. Sans tried to keep his eyes off their lips, only out of decency and his own embarrassment.

"I say go for it, unless they’re a real monster who needs slaying if you catch my drift," Sans winked, smiling wide. The joke wasn't even that funny, but Frisk laughed anyways. God, Sans loved their laughed.

"Well then, here goes nothing." Frisk took a deep breath and, instead of walking off that he expected, Frisk stayed out and said, "Sans, I like you."

Well. That changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [supertrashwrite](www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
